Killing Me, Killing You
by Love.Like.A.Spider.Lily
Summary: Mikan had a love, but when he tries to kill Mikan, she is saved by Ruka but in exchange, her lover passes away, killed by Ruka while trying to save her. How did everything end, then? Of course Mikan killed... One-shot.. Mikan X various characters..


I wasn't supposed to write this, but I did… And so, Que Sera, Sera.. Btw, sorry cuz the plot of this story hasn't gone through thorough mind-popping and blood-curdling thinking of how to make it better.. Uhm.. added some comedy =.= (can't help it)

* * *

**Killing Me.. Killing You..**

I am Mikan Sakura. I come from a rich family, our company only second to the largest in Japan. But no, I am not one of those filthy spoiled brats out there. My half brothers are, though. Yep, half brothers. My father has five mistresses. I am a child of his lawful wife though, and because I am the only child coming from her, I am the heir to our company. Great, huh? YES! SUCK IT UP YOU HALF BROTHERS!

Speaking of my brothers, Schneider Kyuuro, my half brother whose mother is French, passed by me while I was heading towards the comfort room. He scoffed and whispered, "Fous le camps et morte (Fuck off and die)."

Tsk. He's speaking to me in French again. Jerk. He's just jealous of me. Hmph. He thinks he's so great just because he can speak in French, hmm? "Vous êtes une pomme de terre avec le visage d'un cochon d'inde!" I tried to retort. I rolled my eyes. I don't even know what I just said. Probably something about coffee.

He stopped walking and glared at me. I shuddered. Did what I say actually make some sense? Waaah, I wonder what I just said. "You…" he hissed. " Did you just say that I am a potato with a head of a guinea pig!"

"I…" I stuttered, feigning a smile. "I did?"

He poked my chest. "YOU STOP TRYING TO ACT TOUGH, LITTLE GIRL. DON'T EVEN MOCK US FRENCH!"

"And you.." I replied. "You stop poking my boobs!"

He gasped. "No, I was not poking your.. I was… poking.. that place above your breast.. and below your neck."

"And apparently you don't know what that place is called so you poked my breast," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I did NOT poke your.. UGH! Annoying brat." He gave up and continued walking towards the kitchen. Ehhh.. It's his tenth time going to the kitchen today. What's he doing? Eating food or entertaining the chef?

My phone suddenly rang. My pulse raced as I rapidly got it from my pocket. "Hello? Hiroki? Eh? I'm free tomorrow. Why? Ehhhh! Really! Ok! I'll be there! Hmm?" I blushed. "I.. I love you too."

I turned off the phone. Yippee! We're going on a date! "Was that your no-fashion-sense doesn't-have-a-car scholar boyfriend?"

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "At least he works hard to feed his family, not like you who relies on your parents, Ruka."

He smiled. "Now, that's biased. Speak for yourself, Disco Queen. I study hard, you know."

Ruka is Schneider's best friend. Really, I don't see how both of them actually grew to become best friends. What do they both see in each other? Anyway, Ruka's really weird. He seems to suddenly appear out of nowhere. Like a ghost! Hmph. Sneaky guy.

"Be careful, Princess," he said, sarcastically saying the 'Princess'. "In a split second, he might bring out a knife and stab you."

"If he does that, then you must be superman who'll come to the rescue. Really, stop badmouthing Hiroki or I might cut off your tongue altogether."

"I'm reaaaally scared," he mockingly remarked as he followed Schneider into the kitchen. Hmph. His retarded personality is making me hate him.

Anyway, Hiroki is my current boyfriend. He's like the only guy I've found who doesn't take my wealth for granted. He really knows me and cares for me. He's my first love. And tomorrow, we're going on a date!

* * *

"Hiroki!" I shouted as I hugged him.

He giggled. "Did you wait long? Let's go."

He held my hand and we walked around just like a perfect couple, our breath matched and the mood was perfect. I could feel that it would be the best date ever!

That was, until Hiroki led me into a dark alley. "H.. Hiroki?"

He gulped as he pulled out a gun and pointed it towards me. "I'm sorry, Mikan. I truly loved you, but blood is thicker than water. I have to save my family."

I was in total shock. I felt like making a joke. Next must be the appearance of Superman, played by Ruka. Hiroki uttered another apology but before he could pull the trigger, I heard gunshots from another gun. I knew it was not Hiroki's gun, because the blood wasn't gushing from my stomach, but from his.

"Mikan!" A pair of hands held my shoulder. "Are you okay? Mikan!" Tears fell from my eyes as I watched Hiroki fall on the floor. He looked at me and I looked at him, our eyes locked. And though he didn't say anything, his eyes told me 'goodbye, my love'. He smiled at me then finally, his eyes were left lifeless. He was now dead.

Ruka was the one who saved me. He was also the one who killed Hiroki. I don't know whether to be happy or sad. I don't know whether to cry or laugh.

Turned out, someone kidnapped Hiroki's mother and threatened to kill her if Hiroki won't kill me. So they wanted to break my heart and kill me both at the same time huh? How sadistic.

Right now, I'm staying at Ruka's home. We don't know who ordered Hiroki to kill me yet, so everyone's a suspect. Everything has been covered up by our family. Money, huh? How scary.

"Mikan? Hey. What are you doing here in the kitchen?" Ruka asked as he walked towards me.

I gulped, and without a second's hesitation, I slammed the knife into Ruka's stomach. He was quiet for a few seconds, then he snickered. "So this is your decision?"

"An eye for an eye. You… you killed Hiroki!" I exclaimed, tears swelling in my eyes. Why am I crying! This is only right!

Ruka hugged me. "Hey, don't cry. It's not your fault. This world is just too cruel, don't you agree?" I trembled, unable to push Ruka away. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I… I love you."

He slipped something on my hand and repeated, "I.. really.. love you." I shuddered as he fell dead on the floor. I opened my clutched hand and more tears flowed out of my eyes. On my hand was a gold ring. Painful regret flooded me.

I collapsed on the floor. I hope I die as well.

_And yes, you were my first love.._

_And no, I will never love anyone else.._

_Never, even if it means shutting off my heart.._

* * *

I walked towards my apartment, the city lights, far off. I now live separately from my parents who disowned me after hearing what I've done. They got sick of me? Nah, more like they didn't want me from the very start. Oh well, they can fight over the money as much as they want. I'm not interested anymore.

After everything that happened, I've become quite stronger. I've stopped crying, it didn't do me any good except bloodshot eyes. I grasped the ring that hung on a necklace on my neck. I couldn't bear to wear it on my finger, after all. Hiroki is still in my heart. He's still the one I love.

I was surprised when the landlady suddenly came up to me and told me, "Please return the room key to me, miss."

"Eh? Why? Do I change rooms?" I asked.

"Ah, no. Didn't they tell you yet? Your family is sending you back to the house. Really, I never guessed that you came from such a rich family. You should go back to them," she said with a smile. I should be angry at her for meddling in my business, but I guess she's just trying to be kind.

Although I didn't want to, I returned to our house. Was curious what was happening. Even if I run away, they'll just chase after me. What a troublesome family.

"I want you to marry Natsume Hyuuga," my father bluntly said.

I was surprised. "Eh? Didn't you disown me already? Why don't we keep our distance and continue being strangers to each other? I like it better that way," I snickered. "Aren't you afraid I'll kill him?"

My father glared at me. The door opened and an unfamiliar voice replied to me, "I'd like to see you try."

I turned around. The voice belonged to a black haired guy with red eyes. I shuddered. Memories flashed back to me as I stared at his eyes.. crimson red blood splattered in my sight. Hiroki.. Ruka..

When my consciousness came back from a few seconds of dreadful reminisce, I was surprised to see myself holding a pen, trying to pierce it through the red-eyed man. He was holding my hand, stopping it from reaching any closer to him.

"I see my father is making me marry quite a dangerous girl," he stated. "Oh well, good luck on killing me."

I trembled. Such annoying behavior. I freed my hand from his clutches. He's the guy I'll marry? Natsume Hyuuga? Damn, why does he have to have those red eyes! Hmph, fine. I'll take his challenge. I'LL KILL HIM.

**THE END**

* * *

Sorry, I'm ending it like this. Heh heh. I MIGHT make a sequel, but I won't make any promises ;)

Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW! :D


End file.
